


Laundry

by Yukio



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Laundry, Raph and Leo are as useless as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Donnie is trying to do his laundry, but there's always someone messing it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my adorable betas Chercherin and Liu for helping me with the story ^^

Donnie glanced at the display on the washing machine; there were still three more minutes until his laundry would be done. When April bought a new machine, she gave her old one to the turtles. Donnie fixed the small defects before they started using it, and now he listened to the faultless purr of the device.

One would think there wasn’t much for the ninja mutants to wash, but the truth was, they could always find something that needed to be cleaned: blankets, sheets, pillowcases, their masks, knee and elbow pads, Master Splinter’s yukata… Today it was the white sheets from the infirmary.

One more minute. The washing machine fell silent. Donnie waited for the click of the safeguard indicating he could open the door of the drum. He had already stretched the lines in a safe corner of his lab where he wanted to hang the sheets to dry.

Finally he heard the expected sound. Donnie smiled and opened the drum when suddenly the smile froze on his lips.

“What the shell?”

He pulled out the first sheet and studied the pinkish blots decorating it.

“It… It can’t be…”

Donnie pulled out another sheet with the same result. Pink was everywhere, darker spots, lighter areas, the pinkish shade biting into the white.

Donnie threw the two sheets aside and reached for the last one. Together with it, which was stained even heavier than the previous two, a red mask fell out of the washing machine. Donnie frowned and took the stray piece of fabric into his hand.

“Raphael!” he called as he stood up and, glaring, walked into the living area of the lair where Mikey and Raph were sitting on the couch and playing some video game. He noticed Leo farther away training with his katanas.

Donnie stood right in front of his usually red-banded brother, who was not wearing his mask right now, and blocked his view.

“Donnieeee,” Raph protested and leaned to a side to get a glimpse of the screen, but Donnie didn’t move an inch.

“Raph, would you be so kind and explain this to me?” he said coldly and waved the red strip of fabric in front of the hothead’s eyes.

Raph finally moved his attention from the game to Donnie and a broad smile appeared on his lips as he noticed his mask. “Thanks, bro,” he said as though nothing happened. “It was already smelling of sweat and I saw ya were doin’ laundry today, so I threw it right into the washin’ machine.”

“That I noticed,” Donnie grumbled and wondered when Raph managed to do that without him noticing. It must have been when Donnie went to look for the laundry detergent.

“Can you hang it on the line with your stuff, please?” Raph continued, the smile still present on his lips and Donnie realized it carried nothing of Raph’s usual sass or smugness, that the smile was simply genuine and sincere. Raph had no idea what he had done.

Donnie sighed and the hand that was clutching Raph’s mask sank. “Sure,” he said in defeat.

“You’re the best!” Raph said before he turned to the game again.

“Call me that when I’ll have to tend your injuries again and I’ll make you lie on pink sheets in the infirmary,” Donnie remarked.

Raph threw a puzzled glance in his way.

“Just… warn me the next time you throw something in the machine with my stuff,” Donnie finished the conversation and returned to the washing machine. Great. Now he needed to wash the sheets one more time…

_Two hours later:_

“Not again… LEONARDO!!!”

 

Thanks for reading! Come nad visit me on [tumblr](https://yukiothecollielover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
